Shani
Shani is a beautiful red-haired medic, and a student at the Academy of Oxenfurt. While still a student, she, Dandelion and Philippa Eilhart helped Geralt chase down Rience. She participated in the Battle of Brenna as part of the staff of Milo "Rusty" Vanderbeck's field hospital. A friend of Dandelion and Geralt. Many years after the Witcher saga, she became the Dean of the Faculty of Medicine and Herbology of the University of Oxenfurt. She died in 1340, seventy-two years after the Battle of Brenna. In ''The Witcher'', Geralt meets Shani in the Outskirts of Vizima, trying to get into the city and St. Lebioda's Hospital to help treat the Catriona-victims. She is surprised to see him, because, as she tells him, "I heard you died". While in the Outskirts, Shani stays at the Inn, healing Geralt whenever he enters and she looks after Alvin until Abigail takes him under her wing. Once in Vizima, Shani can be found in St. Lebioda's Hospital during the day (roughly from 9:00 to 18:30), in the streets or at home during the evening, night and early morning. If Geralt visits her at the hospital, Shani will heal him. She lives near the statue of the aesculapian snake off the merchant's area in the Temple Quarter of Vizima. Her apartment upstairs can be difficult to get to because of Grandma who stands vigil downstairs. It seems that Grandma has lived a full life, but now, in retirement she prefers to play sentry. To get past Grandma, Geralt can use sweet talk, gifts (alcohol or a pair of gold gloves), some orens or a ring. Sometimes this will gain him entry only that one time, other times permanent entry is gained. Old Friend of Mine, a quest, takes place almost completely in Shani's house. Over the course of the evening, we learn that years ago, Dandelion interrupted something between Shani and Geralt. After the party ends, and Geralt's thank-you or apology, Shani reveals just what it was that the bard had so rudely interrupted. If you give her a red rose, sex will ensue. The medic is also an invaluable resource during the witcher's investigation in Vizima. As the only medical professional, she is the only one who can conduct an autopsy. Luckily for Geralt, she is a friend. In Chapter III, Geralt is forced to choose a guardian for Alvin, his only options being Shani and Triss Merigold. If he chooses Shani, he gets a second chance to know her better. If not, he neither sees nor hears from her again until Chapter V, where she relocates to create a field hospital of her own, treating plague victims and the casualties of the battle regardless of race or affiliation. Associated quests :* Alvin :* Anatomy of a Crime :* Frozen Reflections :* Memory of a Blade :* Of Monsters and Men :* Old Friend of Mine :* The Salamander's Tail :* The Source :* Sweet Revenge :* What Lies Beneath Journal entry :Soon after I arrived in the Outskirts I met Shani, an acquaintance from a long time ago, in quite dramatic circumstances. Shani is completely devoted to medicine, her passion, and she had plenty to do in the Outskirts, so there was no time for small talk. I got the impression that this sensible, intelligent girl likes me a lot. :I dragged Shani into the business with Salamandra, and although the girl was in danger, it all ended well. Shani finished what she had to do in the Outskirts and returned to Vizima, to her house in the Temple Quarter. :Shani works at Saint Lebioda's Hospital during the day and spends evenings at her lodgings in the Temple Quarter. She hates it when people disturb her at work so it's best to visit her later in the day. :During the party Shani recounted her experiences during the Battle of Brenna, where she tended to the wounded. I have a feeling Shani has come to like me a lot. :if Geralt left Alvin with Triss: ::I left Alvin in Triss' care. Shani decided that I don't trust her and that I prefer the sorceress. She is angry with me, and it seems our affair is over. :if Geralt left Alvin with Shani: ::I've decided to leave Alvin in Shani's care. The medic took my choice to be a proof of my trust. She decided that I like her more than Triss, which only improved our relationship. ::Dandelion delivered a letter from Shani. The girl asks me to find Alvin, who has gone missing. Her letter exudes worry for the boy and me - Shani hopes to see us both soon and also hopes we can become a family. ::I answered Shani's letter and explained my feelings. ::Shani has moved back to rebellion-torn Old Vizima. She is tending to the wounded of both factions in a makeshift field hospital. ::I met Shani, or actually a vision of her created by my mind, in the Ice Plains. The medic aided me as I pursued the Grand Master. Notes :* Shani dated Thaler at one time in the past. :* In Chapter II, she can be found at St. Lebioda's Hospital during the day (9:00 to 18:30), and at her place or en route otherwise. :* In Chapter III, she pretty much stays at home. :* In Chapter V, she is at the field hospital. If Geralt chooses the Witcher / neutral path, then later she will be in the Druids' cave. :*In her first romance card she is reading what appears to be an illustrated erotic text. In the censored version, the text is also censored and devoid of images. Journal entry (Enhanced Edition) if Geralt left Alvin with Shani: : Some of you have surely heard the rumors about the relationship that bloomed between the young medic Shani and Geralt. I hasten to inform you that they are all true. I consider Shani a friend both true and old. We go back to the days when I lectured in minstrelsy at Oxenfurt University, and I was the one to introduce her to the witcher. Upon Geralt's return to the living, they were reunited in Vizima, where the red-haired medic competed with Triss Merigold for Geralt's heart. She emerged victorious from the rivalry. The flame of their romance blazed bright, but it burned out quickly. Though a very young woman, Shani proved more mature than the witcher, who had always found relationships puzzling and difficult. Geralt would dodge his obligations towards her, preferring instead to pursue the missions King Foltest assigned him. The medic quickly realized this flour would yield no bread. She had a serious conversation with the witcher, and they parted amicably. Shani accepted an offer to teach at Oxenfurt and left for that city, whereas Geralt followed Foltest to the lands of the La Valettes. After splitting with Shani, the witcher needed comforting and quickly found solace in Triss Merigold's arms. ''The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt'' If Geralt pursues the mission Carnal Sins, he meets a doctor and former leader of uprising from Oxenfurt, Joachim von Gratz who knew of Shani from Oxenfurt Academy, saying she has been his assistant and now likely went to the front line of the war as a field nurse. ''Hearts of Stone'' Shani appeared in the first expansion of The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt ''in her little hospital in city of Oxenfurt. Shani goes down into the Oxenfurt sewers with a company of soldiers to collect venom from a monster called the Toad Prince, but the monster ended up slaying her entire escort. While futilely trying to resuscitate a fallen soldier, Shani is discovered by Geralt, who was on a contract to slay the Toad Prince from Olgierd von Everec. They cooperate to find the creature's lair, before Geralt sends her back to the surface. Journal entry : ''Geralt entered the Oxenfurt sewers expecting to hunt down a hideous monster – so you can imagine his surprise when down one of those dank, slimy corridors he ran into Shani, an old and dear friend. Geralt and I had first met this extraordinary young woman years earlier, when she was just a coltish coed, but by this time she had grown into a dignified doctor and a fearless field medic for the Redanian Army. : This latter role had led her, and a unit of soldier escorts, to descend into the sewers. Their goal was to gather a sample of the venom spewed by the monstrosity squatting there. Geralt, a gentleman through and through, agreed to help her in her task. : Geralt's encounter with Vlodimir von Everec reminded him that he and Shani had once shared passionate (though passing) feelings for each other. He also became aware some remnant of these feelings was still lodged in his heart… : At times fate composes tales so shocking no poet would dare put his name to them, for fear his public would mock them as overly outlandish. Such was the case when Geralt and the ghost of Vlodimir von Everec shared a body for an evening and accompanied Shani to the wedding of Aldona, her friend from the Academy. Some might have let this unusual escort interfere with their enjoyment of the evening – but not Shani. Looking around at the tasteful wedding decorations, smelling the rich odor of berry-laden rowan – a plant near and dear to her heart, one which summoned up fond childhood memories – Shani felt the heedless abandon of her younger years return and, overjoyed, threw herself into the thick of the festivities. : One thing is certain – Shani was not bored by the company of Vlodimir von Everec, who showered her with professions of burning desire and swept her off her feet with his maniacal energy. Yet when the hour came for him to return to the netherworld, she breathed a sigh of relief, for now she could spend some time alone with Geralt, who was much more sensitive and predictable (though Vlod would probably just call him boring). : A pleasantly-begun evening blossomed into a night of rapture, then settled into a golden dawn on the shores of a lake, serenaded by nature's first awakening murmurs. Though Shani seemed delighted by this course of events, the morning air had put her in a reflexive mood. She parted ways with Geralt, explaining she had to think through what had just happened. : Fate decreed Shani would not linger long in her hometown of Oxenfurt. For as long as the war lasted, she was the Redanian army's to command, and her commander had decided to send her to Kaedwen, the conflict's eastern front. Before setting off she managed to inform Geralt about a certain Professor Shakeslock, who might be able to help with Gaunter O'Dimm. Geralt thanked his friend and they parted ways, hoping they would meet again, later or, quite preferably, sooner. Video Gallery Hos-info.jpg|Shani in the Heart and Stone expansion for The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt People_Shani_undressed.png|Shani in her nightie. People_Shani_2hearts.png|Shani's journal portrait. Places_Shanis_House.png|Shani's place. Romance_Shani1.png|Shani's first romance card. Romance_Shani1_censored.png|censored romance card. Romance_Shani2.png|Shani's second romance card. Romance_Shani2_censored.png|second censored romance card. tw-screenshot-shani.png|Shani in Outskirts Inn. cs:Shani de:Shani es:Shani fr:Shani it:Shani hu:Shani pl:Shani ru:Шани Category:Card mini-game Category:Characters in the novels Category:Humans Category:The Witcher characters Category:The Witcher Chapter I Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher Chapter V Category:The Witcher Epilogue Category:Hearts of Stone characters Category:The Witcher 3 mentioned only